Un problema
by yamila.ar
Summary: Mac tiene un problema y quiere resolverlo urgente.


CAPÍTULO I: EL PROBLEMA

CAPÍTULO I: EL PROBLEMA

_"Es muy atrapante cuando vemos explicado de manera clara, fácil de entender, algo que hemos vivido. Aún cuando no se muestre una solución"  
Luis Pescetti_

-Varesse, hazme el favor de venir conmigo al porche cuando termines con esos canapés... ¿vale?

La aludida asintió con tranquilidad mientras veía cómo Mac se alejaba de la cocina. Precisamente cuando estaba por seguirla, la interceptó su novio.

-Amor, ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Aguarda un momento, Stur. Mac me pidió que hable con ella. Ya que termine con eso, nos vamos.

-De acuerdo. No te tardes, -suplicó con una sonrisa.

Varesse se secó las manos con un trapo y siguió a su amiga fuera. La vio con las manos bien metidas dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans. No parecía percatarse del frío que hacía allí.

-Mac, ¿qué sucede?

La mujer dio un suspiro.

-Mira... Hay algo que necesito contar... Y necesito que alguien me escuche. Y por el momento eres la única persona con quien verdaderamente puedo ser yo misma.

-Te entiendo... En lo personal me cae muy mal Singer.

Ambas rieron un poco. Mac calló de pronto y su semblante se agravó.

-Me he enamorado de alguien... Y no se lo puedo decir a nadie porque sé que me juzgarían.

-Primero, no tienes por qué hacerles caso. Y segundo... Ya sé de quién estás enamorada.

-¿Ah sí? -sonrió. -Dímelo, ¿qué crees? ¿Quién dices tú que es?

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu mejor amigo...?

Mac sintió que se sonrojaba. Afortunadamente allí fuera no había luz y eso significaba que Varesse no lo notaría.

-Acertaste.

-Mac, voy a decirte algo muy importante: es tiempo de que empieces a afrontar tus sentimientos. Si lo sientes, díselo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que se necesitan mutuamente? ¿No ves que están constantemente buscándose el uno al otro?

-Tienes razón... -murmuró. -Pero nos juzgan mucho por eso. Se supone que somos los mejores amigos, no justamente...

-¡Mac! ¡Escúchate! Él te quiere. Por lo menos pídele que lo piense, dale un tiempo. Háblenlo en secreto, sin que nadie se entere. Prueben un tiempo estar separados para pensarlo bien. ¿Qué daño les puede hacer sólo considerar la opción?

-Yo... tienes razón.

-Habla con él, hazme caso. Lo siento, pero Stur quiere que nos vayamos. Volvió cansado del Watertown pero el Almirante le rogó que viniese aunque sea un ratito para saludarlo por su cumpleaños.

CAPÍTULO II: ESCRIBIENDO EL PROBLEMA

_"Puede ser un alivio escribir sobre temas que nos preocupan o nos dan miedo."  
Luis Pescetti_

El departamento estaba vacío. Las paredes devolvían un silencio que lo único que lograba era causarle insomnio a Mac. Y ella, frente al monitor de la computadora, intentaba encauzar todos esos sentimientos que la llenaban y no la dejaban dormir.

Ya es más que evidente que mi corazón late por ti. Y sé que si tú te alejaras de mí, sea la forma en que sea, mi corazón dejaría de latir. Sería una muerta en vida. No serviría para nada más que para respirar.  
Sin ti yo sería sólo un ente. Mi existencia dependería solamente de la rutina. Mi cordura estaría basada en olvidar todo lo referente a ti, porque recordarte sería revivir la locura de amarte y perderte sin que tú lo supieras.  
Sin ti la vida se escaparía lentamente. Los minutos se harían años; las horas, siglos. El tiempo sería cómplice del dolor, y yo me convertiría en un absurdo pedazo de materia viviente sin razón de ser.

Tengo vértigo. Reconocer que lo quiero más de lo que suelo admitir sería como tirarme a un precipicio: no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy en el trampolín de una piscina que aún no sé si está llena o vacía.

Apagó la computadora y se tiró boca abajo en la cama. Se sentía mucho más tranquila, sabía que lo que sentía era tan fuerte como para obligarla a mantenerse despierta y escribir, pero que era tan dulce como para mecerla y adormecerla en un sueño que exploraba cada una de las consecuencias del riesgo que estaba casi dispuesta a correr.

Cuatro años... cuatro años ya que Harm y ella eran amigos. Cuatro años de secretos, de abrazos, de "te quiero" murmurados a media voz en el oído del otro cuando había un momento difícil. Pero esos "te quiero" no significaban nada... Porque no revelaban nada.

Cuatro años... La gente había aprendido a verlos como el mejor par de amigos. Todos sus compañeros los conocían como los mejores amigos.

Mac sabía que muchos los juzgarían agresivamente si ella se atrevía a dar el paso.

Y también estaba el miedo a la posibilidad más aterradora: que Harm no sintiera lo mismo. Eso era lo que más la asustaba, lo que la paralizaba, lo que realmente le impedía actuar. ¿Y si Harm se alejaba? Mac no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Su vida acabaría de acontecer lo que temía.

CAPÍTULO III: ENFRENTANDO EL PROBLEMA

_"Hay algo que nos hace sentir mejor cuando no nos sentimos solos frente a un problema. Hay algo que nos alivia cuando podemos decirlo. Nos sentimos mejor cuando encontramos palabras que cuando no las encontramos."  
Luis Pescetti_

En su oficina, Mac revisaba su correo. Saltó entonces una ventana con un mensaje de Chloe.

Hola, Mac. Estás ahí?

Estoy, pero no estoy. Mi cabeza está en otro lado... cómo estás para los consejos del corazón?

Cuéntame ya

Qué sabes de enamorarte de tu mejor amigo?

Estás segura de que es tu mejor amigo?

Lo es desde hace justamente cuatro años, y le confiaría mi vida

Pues... debes ver las señales

Señales? Ejemplos...

No lo sé...

Sería como eso de que me deja recostarme sobre su hombro por largos ratos?

Y él te lo pide?

A veces, pero no de forma explícita... lo hace con los gestos, con las actitudes...

Ve y díselo. No hay otro modo para que sepas lo que sucederá.

Gracias... Lo haré ya mismo. Deséame suerte!!

Suerte!!

Mac se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina de Harm. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, como solía hacer cuando quería contarle un secreto.

El hombre alzó su vista hacia ella y le sonrió tranquilizador. En ese preciso momento, Mac supo que las palabras que saldrían de su boca serían las correctas... Fueran cuales fuesen...

FIN


End file.
